<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I refuse to sit around and watch her die!" by randomfandomimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151493">"I refuse to sit around and watch her die!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine'>randomfandomimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts (Reader Insert) [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Short, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on Tumblr:<br/>Prompt: “I refuse to sit around and watch her die!” With Anakin Skywalker</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts (Reader Insert) [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I refuse to sit around and watch her die!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin carried her, struggling because of the weight. It wasn’t because he wasn’t strong enough. But the thought of his beloved Y/N was dying made him feel weak.</p><p>Doctors had said they couldn’t do anything for her. Desperate and madly in pain, Anakin carried her to the other person he thought could help. Even if he was allying with the enemy, even if he was about to ask a Sith for help. The Force was the strongest power in the galaxy, and if the light side wasn’t enough, Anakin was willing to try the dark side. For Y/N.</p><p>“Where are you going, Jedi Master?” One of the doctos asked him as he walked away.</p><p><b>“I refuse to sit around and watch her die!”</b> Anakin shouted, feeling even more strongly than in his life.</p><p>He watched her as he ran through the corridors, intent on quickly reaching his destination. The beauty in Y/N’s face seemed darkened with the blood in her face and the pale color of her skin.</p><p>As though his sorrow guided him, it didn’t take him long to find Chancellor Palpatine. The man turned around, seeing the woman iddly lying in his arms.</p><p>Anakin delicately lied her down, making sure that her head rested softly.</p><p>“Help me” He begged. “Please help me” </p><p>Palpatine watched from him to her, understanding how desperate he was. </p><p>“I will do whatever you ask” Anakin gulped, kneeling down in total submission. “Just help me save her, I can’t lose Y/N”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>